Blue Beetle oneshots
by derpittyderp
Summary: Random little oneshots; the Blue Beetle featuring in all of them. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid. Please rate/review. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. May have a bit of romance and violence. I love Jaime Reyes on young justice.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Beetle oneshots

A/N: Oh god. I loved Blue Beetle and DC comics as a kid and kinda still do. Bear with please. _Italics is thoughts_. **Bold is effects/action**. Mostly from Nightwing's/Dick Grayson's perspective. It is kind of AU-ish. I tweaked some things but overall it sould be the same.

Jaime meets Nightwing

Nightwing had just became team leader and decided he was not ready for this kind of crap. The day started out normal; he got out of bed, ate, pooped, brushed up, went to freaking school, yep nothing out of the ordinary there, but Batman was in the cave. THE Batman who was supposed to be on a mission to save the planet was in his cave and that would be fine except he was dragging a blue boy, and headed toward him with a determined look on his face. Nightwing took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"_I'm pretty sure me and Wally haven't pulled anything lately, well I haven't. so whatever it is it isn't my fault right?_," Dick thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Hey Bats, what's up? Who's the squirt?"

"Your new team member. Name's Blue Beetle, here," and with that Bruce tossed a file at Dick's face and the boy at Dick's arms and spun around and left.

"Just once," Dick muttered to himself, "could you just say please and thank you? Would it kill you?"

"Sorry…" the boy in the blue muttered snapping Dick's attention onto him.

"No problem, he does that a lot. You get used to it," Dick said with a comforting smile, "I'm Nightwing. Blue beetle right? So they finally found another one huh?"

Dick motioned for the boy to sit down and sat across from the kid while reading his file. Huh. That's weird. Apparently the kid has actually worked with the Justice League. He helped a couple of them out a few times , mostly small stuff. He also worked solo for a bit. Apparently then the kid, Jaime Reyes a fifteen year old from El Paso, TX, found out about and prevented a full on alien invasion from this ting called the Reach. Nightwing flipped to the next page labeled Affiliations outside of the League. According to this sheet his mother was a paramedic, his father a former soldier, and he had a little sister that was ten; them and his two best friends Paco and Brenda all knew his identity. On top of that he allied himself with the magical group the Posse, the witch la Dama and her gang, Dan Garret the first Blue Beetle, Garret's granddaughter Danielle who was an expert in mechanics and metahumans, the Green Lantern Guy Gardner, and a young urban magician called Traci 13. On top of that, following the invasion with the aliens called the reach this Jaime kid got on the good side of all the other Reach aliens although none have been found or contacted yet so that is merely speculation at the moment. Wow, color Dick impressed; it sounded like the kid had a whole army on his side. Dick allowed himself to sneak a glance at Jaime; he didn't look all that impressive. In fact, he just looked scared. Dick flipped to the last page that read Powers and Abilities. This page talked about how Jaime had only slightly above average hand to hand combat training and had the super strong alien beetle weapon/AI Khaji Da. The thing gave Jaime all sorts of blasters, shields, and abilities like flying and breathing underwater. Jaime himself was an average human boy, Hispanic, fifteen going on sixteen, and in good physical condition despite being a bit smaller for his age.

Dick finished reading, looked up, and said, "So Jaime, you became Blue Beetle about a year and a half ago? And you want to join the team?"

"Yes Sir," came the polite reply that Nightwing had come to expect of small town kids, especially from the south.

"Hm, well I see no reason to reject you, but I will tell you this; everyone here is more experienced than you by at least two or three years, a couple of us have been trained since birth. You're gonna be the rookie in every sense of the term. I'm not trying to knock your confidence either, but your actual fighting skills are a bit…"

"Lacking?" Jaime offered, "I know, but I've already decided to do this whole hero thing so I might as well do it right."

"Well," Dick said while smirking, "It's nice to have someone not half assed. Welcome to the team."

"Really?" asked Jaime, a bit shocked.

"Yep," Dick said happily, "Welcome aboard to Young Justice Blue Beetle. Look forward to working with you and all that."

"Thanks," Jaime said with a flattering smile. Dick could almost see what all those people saw in the kid.

Nightwing came to a conclusion. Jaime Reyes wasn't incredible nor had he been trained into the life. Jaime picked up a random rock that turned out to be dangerous technology that embedded itself into his spine. The beetle, for the most part, seemed to be completely compliant to Jaime. The kid could have been anything, done anything. Gome bad. Gone rogue. Completely ignored his powers. However, in the mess of his life he chose to save people because he could. In Dick's experience when people are given so much power so quickly, they go crazy, but this kid held it together. He wasn't a replacement Kord; Kord trained and prepared for this life. This Jaime was just a confused and harmless teenage boy. He may do the group some good. Give it some conscience, and if not…well it's never a bad idea to have someone who can fire plasma cannons on your side.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Beetle meets Batgirl

Blue Beetle meets Barbra Gordon/Batgirl

Jaime Reyes had been on the team for around a week now. He'd yet to meet everyone yet. On the list of people he hadn't met yet was Barbra Gordon. He'd used her to send a letter to Batman during the Reach invasion, but had actually just let one of the Posse give her the letter and didn't actually meet her. He had hoped to correct that and thank her properly for helping him out. All thoughts of that flew right out the window when he actually met her. She was very pretty he'd admit, but the kind of pretty he'd never have a chance with, but that wasn't what he was thinking when he saw her either. you see, he'd gotten up at night to get an Advil for his soreness due to his training, and it just so happens he had been spending the night at the cave. He went to the med bay and turned on the lights. That's when he saw her. She was sitting on a cot trying to dress her own wounds. And she was shirtless. Jaime immediately felt his face heat up and quickly turned around.

"Batgirl!" he squeaked, "I-I didn't look I swear! Um I ah ….Sorry"

"Blue Beetle right? Did I wake you?" Barbra asked.

"No no," Jaime said with his back still turned, "I was just getting an advil…um don't mean to be rude miss, but are you still erm…"

"Shirtless? No you're good. Pulled the shirt over the important parts only my belly's showing"

"Okay,' Jaime did turn around then and only then seemed to realize that his teammate was wounded, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," she grunted as she poured peroxide on a cut on her arm, "Fine. Don't tell Nightwing okay? There's a reason I didn't say anything."

"That looks bad."

"Not really. You should go back to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere chica."

"Why? Gonna perv on me?"

"No," Jaime said and at the same time sitting in the next cot over and pulling the curtain between the half naked Batgirl and himself, "Just gonna make sure your alright. My mother would kill me if I left an injured girl all alone. Actually my mother would kill me if I even left an injured squirrel all alone."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Not saying otherwise Batgirl. Just in case though."

Half an hour later Batgirl still wasn't done and Jaime still hadn't left or peeked. Jaime was starting to get worried so he called out to Batgirl. When he got no reply he allowed himself a quick glance… and saw Barbra Gordon fast asleep, not quite done dressing up her cuts. That made sense. It was two in the morning and she'd just come back from a three day mission, the poor girl had to be exhausted. She had three pretty nasty ones to go and one was still bleeding. Jaime made a quick decision. She may wake up and castrate him but it was better than leaving her there to rot.

Mind made up Jaime made quick work of stopping the bleeding and cleaning the cuts. He then carefully placed butterfly bandages and wrapped the cuts in bandages. After he was finished he righted Batgirl's shirt and pulled an extra blanket out and draped it over her. He then pulled an Advil bottle from the med cabinet and set it next to her bed with a bottle of water and a note that said, "Didn't look."

The next morning Barbra Gordon woke up in the Medical room with a blanket over her and reached out to take two Advils. Wait what? She remembered falling asleep, but who put those advils there? And dressed the cuts? Suddenly she saw the note and smiled. Blue Beetle huh? She'd have to make sure Dick took lessons from the kid; he was good.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Beetle meets RobinTim

Blue Beetle meets Tim Drake/Robin

A/N: Okay please don't expect this kind of fast updating every time, but I have some free time and nothing to do so here is another chapter. It will mostly be Blue Beetle meeting the team for a bit so please keep with me. Totally new to this stuff. Anyways Enjoy!

P.S: In case you haven't realized there may be spoilers here for the Blue Beetle comic book and for YJ. It is also a little AU-ish but mostly follows YJ storyline. I only tweaked a select few things.

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.

Tim Drake had heard some very interesting things about the Blue Beetle. According to Cassie he was "kind of cute", Lag'aan though he was weird and said he caught the kid talking to himself, Barbra apparently thought he was completely adorable, and Dick said he was quote, "the only kid Tim might actually beat in height," end quote. Tim did not think he was that short. So what if he was fifteen and was only 5'4 ½"? Who needed that much height anyways? For the past few weeks Tim had been off in Gotham with Bruce trying to break a drug ring and hadn't been in the cave for quite a bit. He'd heard about the new kid that Batman suddenly threw into the team, but all Bruce would tell him was that the Blue Beetle had alien technology built into him and that he was an asset. Typical Bruce, leaving Tim to figure out these things by himself; completely unhelpful.

Tim had read up all about the past Blue Beetles, especially the recently passed Ted Kord. The man was a total genius. Tim would have absolutely loved to meet him. Even Bruce praised the man's ingenuity so this guy's brain must have been like god level. Apparently he had quite the sense of humor too and would often say a funny little quip while arresting bad guys. He was an incredible inventor and had his own little ride called the Bug, which the newest Blue Beetle has been known to use in a few occasions.

Right now all Tim had on the Blue Beetle were rumors and speculations. Tim was a detective; rumors and speculations weren't good enough. He had to meet this Blue Beetle, or Jaime as everyone called him, in person. However, fate had other ideas; as soon as Tim got back to the team Jaime was dragged off by Booster gold. Some alien issue and they needed him to translate since J'onn was off with Green Lantern somewhere. That actually made Time even more determined to meet the guy. Who was this kid that was good enough for the JL to seek out for help? They just about never asked any members of the team, bar the ones that were already 18+, for any kind of help. It's been a week since that happened.

It wasn't until early in the morning on Saturday that Tim actually got to meet the newest Blue Beetle. It was 5:30 AM and Tim was heading to the training area. When he walked in though he saw that he wasn't the only one with that idea. There was a figure of a boy in training clothes punching a punching bag. He was around Tim's height and build, with a body of lean muscle (although not as much as him) and a head of short, spiked up hair. His skin was a tan color and he looked Hispanic.

"_So this is the Blue Beetle huh_?" Tim though to himself.

"Blue Beetle right?" Tim called out catching the boy's attention, "been wanting to meet you for a while. I'm Robin."

"Yeah I've heard of you," Jaime responded, "Nightwing said I'd work a bit with you. Jaime's just fine."

"So Jaime, what are you doing up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Same thing as you I guess, training. You're probably much better at this though being trained by Batman and all."

"Who trained you?"

"No one, well, Nightwing lately, but that's about it."

"No one?" Tim asked suddenly confused, "but what about the other Blue Beetles?"

"Ted Kord died before I could meet him and Dan's…well he's okay, but my beetle's a bit different than his beetle was at his time so he can't really help that much," Jaime explained, "And before this? I was a regular high school student. Only kind of physical activity I got was soccer and track."

"Huh, Nightwing said you were new at this but…"

"But you had no idea it was that bad huh?" Jaime supplied.

Tim didn't know what to say. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but he couldn't deny that it was the point he was trying to make, so he opted for the best plan and said nothing. Tim began to unpack his bag and in the corner of his eye watch as Jaime went back to his practice.

"You know," Tim said catching Jaime's attention, "you could punch a lot harder if you put more of your weight into lunging forward."

"Huh? Oh Thanks," Jaime replied.

"And it'd probably be good for you to stay light on your feet."

"Uh like this?"

"No. Here lemme show you."

And just like that Tim and Jaime went back and forth between sparring and practicing and coaching until the rest of the team finally got up at 8:30. Tim thought he'd be alright with the new kid. He was nice and funny. Plus as a bonus he promised to show Tim his plasma cannon and his gamma ray next time they practiced.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue beetle and hair

BB and Wondergirl's hair

A/N: Hey sorry I'm so late, but with school starting and all that just didn't have time. Here it is. The hair care solution was one I tried for a friend to get rid of her frizz for a school dance but that in no way means it works for everyone. Please if you have other ways use them first. Thank you.

Disclaimer- This is not mine. Young Justice and Blue Beetle doesn't belong to me.

Jaime was just getting used to this whole being on a team thing. It was cool; sure, Superboy was a little moody, Gar was a little annoying, and Lagoon boy was a bit temperamental, but everyone was nice enough, even if they all thought he was insane. To give them credit though, if Jaime saw some dude talking to himself he'd probably think the same thing. However despite them all being great Jaime just didn't feel at place with them. They all had superpowers and super strength or extreme training or a combonation. All he had to offer was his own crazy little self.

"I do not think that you are crazy, but if you wish I can do a contemporary scan of your brain and see where you stand mentally," the scarab helpfully chimed up.

"NO! That, uh, that's ok scarab I don't need one. I know I'm not crazy it's just everyone else…" Jaime trailed off.

"Unnecessary detail.'

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

Suddenly Jaime heard a scream from the end of the hall. That sounded like Wondergirl! Jaime raced down the hall and ran into her room and found…nothing. There wasn't anyone there.

"Scans read that she is in the bathroom, but she is fully clothed. What kind of bathroom activity…" the scarab said.

"Sh," Jaime responded then called out, "Cassie? You there chica?"

"Jaime?" came a soft voice from the bathroom, "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you scream; you got a good sound."

"Oh geez sorry about that."

"No worries... Ah you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah just um *SNIFF* fixing up my hair."

"I hate to ask but are you crying?"

"No! *SOB* No I'm not!"

Now Jaime was curious. What made Wondergirl cry?!

"Cassie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Go away!"

Ah he knew that tone. He heard it with Brenda and Milagro all the time; Cass was just having girl issues, "Just wondering if I could help. Is it your hair? You want help?"

"It's fine! It's just hair…" Cassie whimpered.

Jaime chuckled, "Cassie look I've been around long enough to know it's never just hair. You want me to come in and take a look at it? I'm actually pretty good."

"No," she insisted, "I'm OW! Oh why not?!"

Cassie flung open the door with enough force to rip a person's leg off and Jaime suddenly felt really happy that he hadn't had his hand on the doorknob. He immediately saw the problem; actually his sister had it once before and he had been the one to fix it. Cassie's hair was so frizzy it looked kind of like an afro. She looked like she'd been crying for a while and had mascara tracks running down her face.

"Well?" Cassie demanded, "Can you fix it? It's hopeless right?! Oh no I promised Jake I'd go with him to the dance, but I cant go like this! All I wanted to do was straighten my hair but when I put the spray on and plus this awful humidity and-and I tried washing it but…"

"Cassie! Calm down," Jaime told her, "Now look do you have any lotion or conditioner?"

"*SNIFF* I got lotion."

"Good get that."

Cassie got the lotion and then a brush and a spray can of water, and Jaime got to work. He first wet the brush and thoroughly brushed out Cassie's long blonde hair. Then he ran a towel down her hair and dried it. He then applied a tiny bit of lotion to the frizzed up parts of her hair and smoothed it out and brushed again. He repeated the process another time until the hair wasn't frizzy anymore. Then he tucked her bangs behind her ears and tied her hair into a loose bun. By the time he was done Cassie's hair was beautiful and her eyes were shining. She thanked him over and over again. By the time she ran (flew) out to make it to her dance Jaime was thoroughly thanked and convinced he'd done the right thing.

Jaime also learned something that day. The memebers of the team were, deep deep down for some of them, just like regular teens. Guys played games and girls cried about hair, and boys, and dances. He wasn't alone; he still did talk to his alien tech attached to his spine and looked like a schizo, but hey, baby steps.


End file.
